Morning Glories 13
Morning Glories 13, is the first part of the "PE" arc. The issue was initially solicited for a release on September 14, 2012, but was pushed back by a month. Synopsis Flashback Seven Years Ago: Dan Blevins is training Casey to box. Kathy Blevins teases him, as the boxing lesson has followed training in hunting and hiking. Dan wants her to be able to take care of herself. When Kathy points out that they live in a safe area, he replies that she will not be there forever, and they will not always be there to protect her. Now Hunter apologizes to Casey for missing their date, explaining that he was kidnapped. She claims to believe him, but tells him that they should just be friends. Hunter leaves, dejected. In the hallway he bumps into Zoe, who taunts him. He snaps at her, and calls her a slut. He storms off, telling her to leave him alone. Arriving in his room, Hunter sees Ike unpacking his things, while Hisao watches "with great satisfaction". Apparently, Ike was kicked out of his new quarters, and is moving back into the student dormitory. After watching Ike continue to unpack, Hunter admits he feels better. Jade Ellsworth asks Casey if she wants to talk about Hunter, but Casey insists she is fine. A student arrives, delivering a note to Casey from Lara Hodge. Casey reads the note, which apparently asks her to bring along Hunter. Casey grabs Jade and rushes into the hallway, intent on finding him. Over the speaker, it is announced that all students are to report outside for Woodrun. Casey calls out for Hunter while attempting to move against the flow of students, but is halted by a security guard who ushers her towards the door. Outside, Jade spots Hunter. Casey calls to him, but he turns and moves deeper into the crowd. Casey tries to move through the students, and is approached by Ike, who asks to speak with her. Casey threatens him, but she and Jade are assigned to the same team as him. Casey protests to Susan Dagney, who tells Casey she has no choice but to participate. After getting changed, Casey leads Ike and Jade to The Cave, saying she and Jade are going to escape. When they arrive, Hodge is furious that Casey brought Ike instead of Hunter, before revealing that only Casey will escape: Jade must stay behind. Casey refuses to leave her behind, but Jade believes that if Casey can escape, she has to. Hodge instructs Jade and Ike to remain at the top of the cave, while she and Casey descend to the bottom. As they sit, the area glows blindingly bright. Casey then sees a series of images: *Solders shooting from behind sandbags (likely World War One from the style of helmet). *A bearded man in a stark white room. *Men lounging by a pool (Possibly in ancient Greece). *A dark-haired man stabbing another man in the back (possibly circa 1800 based on the clothing and hairstyles). *A dark-haired girl crying (Confirmed to be neither Zoe nor Akiko). *Egyptians whipping slaves. *A burning town (possibly French). *A diner with a dark-haired waitress. *Men throwing stones. Casey regains consciousness out in the open with Hodge, who tells her they're not where they are supposed to be. Several army jeeps pull up, and the soldiers order Casey and Hodge to get on the ground. Casey is frozen into place when she realizes that one of the soldiers is her father. Characters Featured Characters *The Glories **Casey Blevins **Hunter **Ike **Jade Ellsworth **Zoe *The Faculty **Lara Hodge Supporting Characters *Dan Blevins *Miss Dagney Continuity *The conversation between Hunter and Casey was foreseen by Jade in her vision (Issue 10) *Jade's "You'll find me" to Casey echos Brendan's "I'll find you" to Vanessa. Trivia *There is a painting of Lucifer Hing of Hell by Gustave Dore in the background of the panel with one man stabbing another in the back. *The road sign in the burning French city is a reference to Nick Piterra, a comic book artist friend of Joe Eisma. *Two of the soldiers in the final scene are Multiversity Comics writers: David Harper and Brandon Burpee. Cultural References *Ike says "You know you're just going to find out he's your brother, and then feel very awkward about kissing him just to make me jealous", a reference to Star Wars . *When preparing to use the cave, Lara says "where we're going, we don't need roads", a reference to Back to the Future. Goofs *In the panel where Hodge instructs Jade to continue casting shadows, a number two appears above Jade's head. This is a "weird printing error," according to Nick Spencer.Morning Glories #13 Review: Into the woods, by Joshua Yehl. Published October 12, 2011, accessed September 27, 2013. Questions Unanswered Questions *When Casey says they are escaping, Ike says that it's "not even a consideration for me currently. You see I've run into a bit of--". Is Abraham's presence enough to keep Ike from leaving, or is there some other reason he doesn't want to escape? References External links * Morning Glories Study Hall #13 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #13 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Dan Blevins/Appearances Category:Kathy Blevins/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:The Scientist/Appearances Category:The Headmaster/Appearances